1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and more particularly, to a toothbrush being formed using an Anchor Free Tufting (AFT) process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Toothbrushes provide many oral hygiene benefits. For example, toothbrushes remove plaque and food debris to help avoid tooth decay and disease. They remove stained pellicle from the surface of each tooth to help whiten the teeth. Also, the bristles combined with the brushing motion massage the gingival tissue for stimulation and increased health of the tissue.
A toothbrush head should provide both proper support for the bristles, and be flexible enough during use to allow the bristles to conform to the shape of a user's mouth or teeth. Additionally, construction techniques should be inexpensive, versatile and consistent.
In an attempt to meet these criteria, a process known as “Anchor Free Tufting” (“AFT”) has been used in the formation of toothbrush heads. In such an AFT process, a head plate for holding toothbrush bristles, and for eventual insertion into a toothbrush body, is typically formed of a rigid plastic that is conducive to sonic welding. The head plate is formed with a solid perimeter and defines a field of variously shaped and sized holes within this perimeter. Fibers that are to form the tufts are then placed in the holes in the field of the head plate, and the backs of the tufts are melted together to fix their position relative to one another.
The tufted head plate is then inserted into a predefined receiving portion of the head portion of a toothbrush handle and is sonically welded into place. The brush is then end-rounded and packaged for sale as a traditional toothbrush.
However, this manufacturing process results in a toothbrush with a very rigid head that does not easily conform to the physical characteristics of a user when brushing. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a toothbrush that can be conveniently manufactured by the above process, but provides the desired flexibility of the head of the toothbrush during use.